


as flores nos nossos pulmões e nas nossas mãos

by carolss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, second love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Alec sempre soube que as flores crescendo em seus pulmões não iriam matá-lo como elas as vezes faziam com os mundanos.





	as flores nos nossos pulmões e nas nossas mãos

Alec sempre soube que as flores crescendo em seus pulmões não iriam matá-lo como elas as vezes faziam com os mundanos. Embora em seus momentos melodramáticos ele desejou um pouco que elas o fizessem, ele nunca vocalizou esses pensamentos antes no entanto, Izzy iria repreendê-lo por dizer algo tão mórbido e Jace se sentiria culpado.

Alec não fala isso para Magnus também, mas ele acha que de alguma maneira ele deve saber, porque uma manhã na sua cama ele conta sobre as flores que cresceram em seus pulmões a muito tempo atrás por um rapaz na França e por uma mulher na Grécia e como as vezes de tempos em tempos uma pétala ou outra ainda saia.

Ele conta outras coisas no entanto, que no dia em que ele viu Magnus pela primeira vez demorou quase cinco horas para que uma pétala passasse por seus lábios, e após a primeira vez que eles se beijaram demorou mais de uma semana até mais uma aparecer. E na primeira vez que eles estavam juntos e ele tossiu uma pétala para fora ele se desculpou.

Magnus saiu do quarto sem dizer nada e quando Alec já estava quase indo embora e contemplando a voltar para uma vida sem um namorado Magnus voltou com um buquê enorme de flores em suas mãos.

“Eu assumi que talvez você gostaria de ter flores que não tiveram que passar pela sua garganta pra variar” Magnus disse.

“Você assumiu corretamente” Alec disse e o beijou forte sentindo o alívio correr pelo seu corpo.

As raízes das flores ainda estavam lá dentro de seus pulmões, podadas, sobre controle e mal florescidas mas ainda lá. Dizem que em alguns casos elas morrerem por si próprias, ele não acha que isso vá acontecer, aqueles sentimentos pelo seu parabatai eram grandes demais para deixarem de existir. Mas mais importantes do que as flores em seus pulmões naquele momento e em todos os outros que seguiriam eram as flores nas suas mãos e o homem que tinha as colocado lá.


End file.
